Dareya!
by Elisha Silverpine
Summary: Not got a summary for this. ONE SHOT on dareya fluff! (My first attempt, hope this goes well!)


**My first one shot! I've wanted to write some Dareya fluff for some time, but I really didn't have much inspiration. This idea, though, hit me like a ton of bricks. Loved writing this part, even though I suck at writing romantic scenes (pretty sure I messed this one up).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own a lot of stuff. CID is not one of them. *pouts***

They kissed when Shreya had finished cooking.

A case had been finally solved and everyone was going back to their homes. Well, almost everyone. Daya was seriously tired and as Abhijeet was taking Tarika on a date, Shreya had agreed to drive Daya's car (since her car was getting repaired).

The journey was rather a quiet one. Shreya kept her eyes on the road occasionally sneaking a peak at Daya and vice versa. She couldn't believe it. They had officially (and finally, according to Tarika) established the fact that they were dating a few days ago. They had just exchanged a few kisses on the cheek or the forehead, but nothing else.

When they got home, Shreya suddenly asked. "What are you going to eat?"

Daya shrugged. "I'm too tired to make anything. I'll have to sleep on an empty stomach."

"No way." Shreya said as the both of them got out. "I'll make you something."

"You don't need to-" Daya began, but was cut off by Shreya.

"Then how will you break down doors tomorrow? Even superman needs food to survive." Shreya said, half joking and half serious.

"So I'm superman?"

"Oh, shut up." She snorted. Daya chuckled and let her have her own way.

As soon as they got inside, Shreya immediately got inside and checked the fridge. To her satisfaction, she found some pasta which she started making. She loved to make pasta so she'd looked up a couple of recipes in her spare time.

"Okay, now I'm feeling hungry." She heard Daya say.

"Lucky that I decided to cook, right?" Shreya called out as she set to work.

Shreya smiled. It was nice to be doing something so…mundane, like cooking. She and Tarika didn't cook often and usually ordered take outs due to their workload (not that they minded), but still, it felt nice doing something normal once in a while.

The pasta was soon ready. Shreya ran to tell Daya when she bumped into the man himself. Both held each other for balance.

Both were so close to each other, they were practically sharing a single breath. They didn't let go, each taking in the sight of the other. Shreya felt she could just stay like this forever, just looking into her boyfriend's warm brown eyes, the color of melted dark chocolate.

She was getting distracted.

"Dinner's ready." She said.

"What were you making?" Daya asked as he moved a bit more closely, steering them against the refrigerator with her leaning against it. Her heart pounded.

"I was making pasta, for your information." Shreya said, in slightly short breaths.

"Mmm," Daya leaned his face towards hers. "Sounds delicious." His lips were close to her temple. Her heart was racing. She was normally a woman who put a lid on her emotions, but near _Daya_ , well, she felt like she was slowly melting.

This side of Daya was almost never seen. This distracting side. And she liked it.

"That's all you have to say?" Shreya demanded, feeling breathless.

"What's all I have to say?" His mouth was pressing against her temple now; this sent shivers of pleasure down her spine.

"'Sounds delicious'? That's it? For your information I'm the one who was making the food. I expected a bit more than that."

She felt his mouth curve into a smile. "Well, it's still my food that was being cooked." Daya's lips moved against her temple.

"No compliments? That's just too bad." Shreya spoke as her hands found their way to his smooth hair, all tousled from the day's hard work.

"What would you want me to do?" His mouth was now slowly trailing down her jawline. It was practically torture for her.

"Um…" She tried to think, but her thoughts were too clouded and distracted.

"Is this distracting you?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist, rendering her impossible to move.

"You are changing the subject, you know." She said slightly breathless.

"Well what _would_ you want me to do?" He asked, his lips breaking from the path and resting at the corner of her mouth. She breathed in his cologne of mint and fir. It was driving her crazy.

"Umm, something like-"She began.

"-a reward?" He chuckled, finishing the sentence for her.

"Something like that." Shreya said, smiling. "I _am_ saving you from starvation."

Daya pulled away from her and looked at her with an unreadable expression. Then slowly, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to hers.

If Shreya's brain had circuits and wires, they would have exploded.

His lips were soft and warm. She felt herself relax, a huge ball of tension slowly melting away. Daya moved one hand to the back of her head and let her lean against it. Shreya stroked his hair, kissing him back as well. She'd never felt so safe, so content, until now.

When they broke apart, Shreya said, "6."

"What?" Daya looked confused.

"My rating." She mischievously said, still not letting go. "The talent is certainly there, but the skill and technique could use some improvement. What you require is practice."

Daya suddenly grinned. "And you're going to tutor me?"

"I will be very insulted if you choose somebody else." Shreya replied. "But right now, we have to eat."

"Pasta can wait." Daya reluctantly said.

"Daya," Shreya said, a bit reluctantly as well, "I am not reheating that pasta anytime." Then she noticed something. "So now you're not feeling tired?"

"I'm still tired all right." Daya said as he let go of her and sat on a chair. "Just not as much as before."

"Well, get back to the sofa then." Shreya said. "I saw the CD of Iron Man 2 when I was going to the kitchen, and I want to watch it."

Daya merely smiled as he got his plate full of pasta and went back to the sofa along with her. The pair watched the movie together, laughing at hilarious scenes, getting second helpings and commenting on the acting of the actors.

The movie still went on, even after they'd finished dinner. Shreya loved that movie. It was when a slightly boring part of the movie was going on that she felt Daya's arm slip around her waist, pulling her close to him. She happily obliged.

"I love you." He whispered, burying his face into her hair. "I've always loved you."

"Even after my engagement with Siddharth was fixed?" She asked.

"Even then." He said, his hand stroking her hair now. "Even when I was in pain."

"How did you…react?" Shreya cautiously asked, the movie being ignored.

"It felt like my heart was being ripped into two." He sighed, not stopping. "After your engagement ceremony had completed, I thought-no, _hoped_ -that my own feelings for you would wither away. Instead, it doubled until for me, pain was inevitable every time I saw you walk by. Imagine how surprised and how relieved I felt when you'd broken off your engagement with Siddharth."

"Daya-" Shreya glanced up at him with wide eyes.

Daya continued. "I love you now much more desperately than I have ever loved you before and with every minute passing, I'll love you more and more."

Shreya turned her head to look at him. She saw his face full of vulnerability. The face of the man she fell in love with.

"Daya-" She began but soon they were kissing. And not a gentle one, but more passionate, filled with longing and desire and love together. He reclined back, pulling her with him to not break the kiss. She stroked his face, his perfect skin and ran her fingers on his spine. She was in a daze. A happy kind of daze.

As if on cue, the voice of the movie character Rhodey rang out. "You look like two seals fighting over a grape." They leapt back in alarm, then smiled at that.

"What's your rating?" Daya leaned over and softly whispered against her cheek.

"I believe you get an 8, but you have potential for more." Shreya said as she moved to kiss him again.

 **DONE! (Still sure I've messed this up) How do you find it? I'll be writing more one shots like this in the future, so don't worry! Rate and Review!**


End file.
